fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seznam Solomon
|team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Demisexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Lazlo Solomon (Older Brother) |magic= Celestial Might Take Over ( ) |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= Ashmedai |debut= |image gallery= }} Seznam Solomon (セズナム・ソロモン Sezunamu Soromon) is a member of the Ten Wizard Saints where he is ranked first in terms of strength amidst the Four Gods of Ishgar. He is the vessel of the God of the Sky, Ouranos. Appearance Seznam is an extremely tall, robust and muscular man in his mid thirties with short, neatly-cut blonde hair that is combed over and a thick moustache. For his outfit, Seznam wears a long-sleeved white jacket that is adorned with ornamental golden hand guards and is left open to reveal his bare torso. The coat has light-coloured fur trimmings on the side of the jacket and similarly coloured spiky fur on the neck of the jacket. He also wears black pants and a belt with several rows of studs and a large buckle featuring a sun with spikes around it and studs around it. He also wears white boots that are decorated at the tops with a miniature sun and wing-like designs around them. Gallery solomonpic2.png|Sezman's current outfit. seznam21 (2).jpg|Seznam's outfit. seznam23 (2).jpg|Seznam's outfit. seznampic21.1.jpg|Seznam's physique. solomonpic3.png|Sezman ten years ago. seznampic16 (2).png|Seznam's outfit ten years ago. Personality Seznam is a very laid-back man, his most notable traits being his incredible laziness and desire to live an "easy" life, something that seems to persistently elude him. He is never really fazed by what happens round him and is almost always smiling, the most shocking events and actions can stir in him is an eyebrow raise. His sloth-like habit of sleeping all the time and almost obnoxiously laid-back attitude do often draw attention away from his positive traits. He himself has stated that he has a poor memory and a hard time remembering names, often forgetting the faces of those he has fought. He also seems to have a very bad sense of direction and finds it easy to get lost, though this is often because he is daydreaming and not paying attention as to where he is going. His presence is both intimidating and inviting and his demeanour is one of someone whose belief in themself is absolute and is observed by others to be so obviously superior that he need not prove anything. Like his predecessor, he can be quite eccentric and demonstrative in his actions and mannerisms and he seems to have a flair for the dramatics often assigning long chants to his spells, reciting loud, grandstanding speeches and making grand and unnecessary gestures with his body. Despite previously mentioned quirks and flaws, Seznam is generally a highly amicable, courteous and pleasant individual that behaves in a manner expected of an honourable knight, albeit a lazy and extravagant knight. Beyond this he has made it quite obvious that he is a caring and empathetic individual whom is not adverse to going out of his way to offer aid to people in need. To go with these traits he also speaks in strong Shakespearean English with a deep, booming voice. In the past he was shown to be very brutal when angered but it is unknown whether he is still like this, as he is never observed to be anything other than lazy or rambunctious. Relationships Seznam appears to be on good terms with Gabriel, with latter greatly respecting him (a rare thing for her) and him affectionately referring to her as a "fair maiden" in an unintentionally patronizing manner (much to her irritation). |-| Magic Council= Seznam has been assisted by Merlin in the past, she helped him gain control of his magic at behest of the council and sealed his magic to make it easier for him to do so. |-| Others= |-| }} History At some point in the past while Seznam was working as a carpenter in a small village living with a generous newly-wed couple. One day he accidently killed a dark mage who was trying to mug him after he "lightly" slapped him in irritation. This mugger happened to be a member of a Dark Guild that later sought revenge for their deceased comrade and believing the killer to be a townsperson they ransacked and raided the town, kidnapping many of the women and children and murdering many of the men. This event happened whilst Seznam was out of town and when he returned to find the couple that were housing him to be dead he grew enraged. After massacring the entire guild, Seznam encounters the Guild Master, a demon named Asmund that used the members of his guild to bring him sacrifices. As he is being belittled as a "weak human" Seznam thinks about all the innocent people from the village that have died because of the demon in front of him and in a fit of rage releases the full power he possesses, abruptly silencing Asmund who is completely petrified with fear, wanting to run but being incapable of even moving. Not permitting him a second more to exist, Seznam bifurcates Asmund with a single powerful swing of his axe, swiftly ending his life. Not long after massacring the entire guild, Seznam is confronted by rune knight commander Manuel Carrera and his squad who had arrived on the scene to deal with the criminals and then attempted to arrest Seznam for murder upon seeing the carnage. The rune knights forces were swiftly decimated by the carpenter who made a conscious effort not to kill anyone, having seen enough bloodshed for the time being. At some point after becoming a member of the wizard saints, Seznam was offered the position of Captain Commander of the Rune Knights, but he declined and not long after, Manuel was promoted to such a rank. Synopsis D.O.O.M Arc Afrer laying waste to, Orc and an army of monsters march towards Crocus from the north and encounter Seznam, who is trying to find his way back into the city but has found himself lost. Though the battle is not shown, it is safe to assume that Seznam was victorious as he is shown walking in the direction of Crocus, absent-mindedly muttering to himself and completely unscathed. Manuel seeing this as the perfect opportunity to prove his strength assumes one-on-one combat with Seznam against the advise of his peers. Though Manuel displays incredible superhuman physical prowess and new powerful magic, he is ultimately beaten into submission and left in a poor state by Seznam who still appears to not be trying. Nacho uses Evil Incarnate and gains an immense power boost, being able to injure Seznam multiple times. Seznam stands up showing a visage of indifference. Seznam mocks him for not being smart enough to try to escape and goes for the finishing blow but stops as he hears the arrival of Gilly, Kaim and. Magic & Abilities As the most powerful member of the ten wizard saints, Seznam is consequently considered to be the most powerful mage in the entirety of and considering the testimonies of individuals such as Manuel Carrera, Jack Slack, Merlin Marella and Hayate Silvermoon it is not unlikely that this is indeed the case. Amidst the four gods of ishgar he is the only one truly deserving of the title of "god", undoubtedly one of the most powerful characters in the series, his rivals in strength are few and far between. Seznam appeared to have little difficulty fighting Jack, the second highest-ranked member of the saints, further widening the gap between himself and the others. Barr Kain, Seznam is the only character in the entire series to one-shot a potential Ultimate-Class threat. A further testament to his strength is that while the other members of the gods of ishagr are considered to be equals to the Ancyarn Empire's mighty generals, Seznam is stated to surpass them. Physical Capabilities Extreme Strength: In accordance with his ability to absorb energy, Seznam possesses incredible superhuman physical strength that can be augmented through further energy absorption. He can knock opponents out with minimal effort, split the earth with a stomp, send people and objects flying and lift objects many time larger than himself easily. He can swing his mighty axe (a weapon that is so heavy that few people can even lift it) with such force and speed that the resulting compressed air projectile can bifurcate someone as strong as Asmund (the Guild Master of Black Gorge) and kill him almost instantly. His musculature is in fact so dense that simply by flexing his muscles he can rip his clothes and further increase his strength. Immense Reflexes: Despite his large size, Seznam can move at very impressive speeds and surprise his opponents very easily, taking out multiple people in the blink of an eye. He also possesses excellent reflexes that enable him quick enough to dodge, catch and parry attacks that are performed at high speeds. He deflected dozens of super-fast sword strikes from Gabriel at close range with his hands. Immense Endurance: Seznam seems to posses incredible stamina and endurance, being capable of fighting and killing multiple powerful opponents, large groups and even an entire army with very little rest without showing even the slightest hints of fatigue. Though he is scarcely injured in any way, he has shown an immense tolerance to pain, barely reacting to being cut across the chest and stabbed through the stomach by Nacho. Immense Durability: Seznam is incredibly physically durable, showing no reaction being blasted at point-blank range with Evil Extinction, a powerful spell from Manuel that was strong enough to almost kill a Rune Knight Vice Captain. His skin is apparently thick enough for normal weapons to harmlessly shatter against it, only magic-enhanced weapons can even break his skin. Ways of Combat Master Weapon Specialist: Seznam primarily wields a very large battle axe called Ashmedai, and he is skilled enough with it to clash with other skilled weapon users. He can use his axe as a shield to deflect attacks and mar his opponents vision for a sneak attack. He can use his axe in conjunction with his magic to significantly increase the damage it can inflict. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though his actual melee abilities are stated to be his weak point, this is only when compared to his magic and physical prowess as he is actually quite an accomplished hand-to-hand fighter. Though it should be noted that any lack of skill in unarmed combat is of little consequence given his superhuman physical prowess and instincts. Magical Abilities Gargantuan Magic Power: As the most powerful member of the Ten Wizard Saints and by extension the strongest mage in all of , Sezman possesses an obscenely large quantity of magic power that is in greater excess than any member of the wizard saints that have come before him, even more than God Serena. Even by the standards of the Four Gods of Ishagr his magic power is immense and it is obvious just from observing this power that he is strongest amongst the wizard saints, being described by Hayate to be "something else entirely". According to himself, he has always possessed such immense might, even as a child. The full frontal release of the entirety of his magic power was enough to terrify Asmund beyond words and convince him to try and run away despite being frozen in fear. Magic Celestial Might (セルエステアル・マイト Seruesutearu Maito): A powerful magic taught to Seznam by Ouranos, the God of the Sky. Celestial Might encapsulates the power of the sky allowing Seznam to manipulate all aspect of the weather to an extreme and destructive extent. *'Thunder Time' ( Sandā Taimu lit. Seismic Lightning Cannon): Take Over ( Teiku Ōbā): Seznam employs (ゴッド・ソウル Goddo Sorū), a type of Take over magic that allows him to assume the form and powers of a god. To do this Seznam moulds his body into a vessel into which he summons the very being of a deity, reliving himself of all earthly possessions an ddesires tethering him to earth in the process, ascending to a divine plane of existence and state of mind. Such magic is unique even amongst Take Over magic as it uses the hosts body as a vessel rather than the *' : Ouranos' (オウラノス Ouranosu): This spell allows Wolfheim to completely take over the appearance and abilities of an extremely powerful, monstrous creature known as the "Beast King". Seznam can actively interact with Apollo as the latter exist as a part of him, the two sharing a mind and body, existing as one complete being. His appearance does not change much, though his hair and eyes take on a brighter colour, appearing almost golden. **'Enhanced Strength': **'Enhanced Durability': **'Increased Magic Power': Equipment Ashmedai ( Asshumedai lit. Key of Solomon): Seznam is in possession of a large, golden battle axe. Ashmedai has been enchanted with a spell that prevents anyone that is not "pure of heart" from wielding it. Besides this it is described as weighing so much that most people would be unable to pick it up let alone use it. Merlin also affixed the axe with a spell that allows Seznam to release the other half of his magic power when he desires to by reciting an incantation. Besides these things, Ashmedai is also incredibly durable, being unaffected by. Quotes Battles & Events Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Escanor from the "Nanatsu no Taizai" series. *His name Seznam is the Slovenian variant of the name Segenam, meaning "lazy", a reference to his personality. *He is voiced by .